Peace is over
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Haley and the rest of the gang try to continue on with their lives but one or maybe two new enemies keep interfering with that. Book two
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the window of the two story Spanish style home. I was watching Kojuro sleep, I know sounds a little creepy but I still cannot believe that just one year ago I was meeting him for the first time. I still can believe that a year ago he was a vampire and I was just a girl that walked through the woods at night because I just wanted to take a different path home.

"Haley…" said Kojuro breaking me out of my thoughts. My navy eyes met his brown, he stared at me tiredly but he had a sleepy smile on his face.

"Sorry didn't mean to stare." I said looking away. I heard him chuckle, then I let out an eep as I was pulled into a hug. I smiled and snuggled into the hug.

"I don't mind you staring, Hal." He replied. We l just laid there for a few minutes before we heard a pound on the door. We both groaned.

"Hey Kojuro, Haley you two up?" asked a nervous voice.

"If we say no will you go away?" I replied back making Kojuro chuckle slightly. He released me from his hug and got up to answer the door. I sat up as Kojuro opened the door, Bunshichi stood there with a panicked look on this face.

"Bunshichi, what's wrong?" asked Kojuro.

"Sir there's…" He was nervous, something was up. "Hanbei Takenaka and Hideyoshi Toyotomi are down stairs and Masamune-sama told me to come get you."

Kojuro's face darkened slightly, he nodded his head dismissing Bunshichi and close the door to our room. "Haley, hurry up and get changed."

-Masamune's POV-

I just glared at them what gives them the right to just show up.

"You have a very lovely home." Stated Hanbei as he walked around looking at all of our things. He stopped at a recent picture that Haley took of an old building, picking it up taking his time to stare at it. "Who took this picture?"

"None of your business," I growled out. "What are you here for?"

"You know what we are here for one-eye dragon." Answered Hideyoshi. He was sitting across from me with his arms crossed over his chest. Hanbei put the picture back where he found it and walked over to another picture. It was one of Kojuro, Haley and I standing in front of The Drunken Pirate.

"Even if it is a year late." Said Hanbei tracing his finger over Haley's image. My glare darkened and was just about to get up and strangle him, when Kojuro came down the stairs. "Ah, Katakura-san."

"What are you two doing here." Said Kojuro getting to the point.

"Straight forward as always. Where's the book or should I say Haley." He said smiling.

"She's not here. Haley out of town on a job for us." Kojuro lied smoothly.

"Too bad I wanted to meet her." Hanbei said.

"Well you can't." I said. I wondered what Kojuro was planning.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright attempt number two...well hopefully. Okay! I will not be updating that much but I will try. This time there will be a lot of different point of views. Also if you have not read the first book What is this really about? Then this story will confuse you.


	2. Chapter 2

_'_ _Really!'_ I yelled inside my head as I ran down a familiar path. _'Haley I need you to go to Shingen's and Kenshin's house and hide…really Kojuro you really didn't think your plan out! I had to climb out a two story window and then climb our fence! But I should give him more credit this plan was last minute.'_

The familiar red Victorian came into view, nothing really looked out of place, no broken windows or door hanging off its hinges. I walked onto the porch and knock on the door, I looked over to my side and saw a porch swing that wasn't there before. The door open, I turned my eyes and met brown ones. Yukimura stood in the door way, his brown hair was out of its pony-tail and he looked like he just got up.

"Hi." I said, it took him a minute before he realized who it was.

"LADY HALEY!" he shouted before pulling me into a giant hug.

"Nice to see you too Yuki." I replied hugging back but not as big.

"Who is it Sanada?" asked a voice behind him. Yukimura let me go and turned to see Kasuga standing in the door way, she also looked like she just got up.

"It's Haley." Said Yuki.

Kasuga looked around him and saw me standing there. Her eyes widened and she had a small smile on her face. "Haley, nice to see you! We haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah…" I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Is something wrong?" she asked getting to the point. Yukimura looked at me with a burning gaze.

"It might not be best to talk out here." I said. They both nodded their heads and invited me inside. We walked passed the entry way, thought the dining room and to the kitchen. The kitchen was painted a light blue, there was a stove off to the side, and the refrigerator was facing the window to the back yard. Kasuga walked over to the coffee pot and started making coffee. Yukimura and I sat down at the small table that was in the kitchen

"So, what's going on?" asked Kasuga with her back turned to Yukimura and me.

I let out a sigh "Kojuro sent me over here because there were two people over." Kasuga turned around and Yukimura tilted his head.

"What were their names?" Yuki asked this time.

"Hanbei Takenaka and Hideyoshi Toyotomi." I replied. What I didn't expect next was horrified looks on both of their faces, Yukimura suddenly got up knocking the chair over, and Kasuga ran out of the room. I just sat there and blinked

"Why are they there Haley!" he shouted making me flinch.

"I don't know I was only told to come here. What's going on?" I said now panicking. I knew right now that I would not receive an answer.

-Kojuro's POV-

They had finally left, Masamune was growling angrily from his spot. "Why, the hell are they here."

"Lord Masamune." I started but didn't get to finish when he looked over at me with a murderous look. I knew he cared about Haley as much as I do. He growled again and got up to go to the kitchen. I followed him closely, he went over to the cabinet and took down a glass then started to fill it up with water. I leaned against the counter and waited quietly.

"Where is Haley?" he asked after a while, turning off the water.

"She somewhere safe." I replied. He nodded his head and took a big gulp of water.

"What are we going to tell her?"

I looked over at my lord, he was looking over at me with a burning gaze. "I have no clue my lord."

Masamune drained the rest of the glass before putting it into the sink. "We need to think of a plan Kojuro."

"I know."

-Unknown POV-

The town of Liveville was small, there was a bookstore, a mini mart and a city hall, if you could call it that. I am guessing the children go to Crescent city for school but what has got me really interested was the forest that expanded into parts of the town.

 _'_ _Really this is where that brat lives!?'_ said the dark voice inside my head.

 _'_ _Calm yourself my lord.'_ I replied to the voice.

 _'_ _Don't tell me what to do!'_ snapped the voice. I let out a sigh, this voice had been with me for a year. It didn't really tell me where it came from but I had this feeling that if I disobeyed it I would die.

 _"_ _Yes, my lord."_


End file.
